Public Displays of Affection (PDA)
by The Imperial Affliction
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a secret. Will they be able to keep it? Or will they be found out first? One-shot.


Public Displays of Affection

(P.D.A)

He was leaning against the tapestry, waiting for me, just as we planned. With a few covert glances around the area, I dragged him behind it, fumbling for the doorknob. We didn't dare to speak, until I found the knob and turned it, pushing open the secret passageway.

" We have to find a better meeting place. Anyone can find this one; it's not exactly that difficult to figure out." I breathed, as soon as the door clicked shut behind us. I heard him sigh beside me, exasperated.

" We haven't spoken to each other all week, and the first thing you want to do is order me around," He said in a woeful tone. I felt his arms circle me, trapping me against the wall.

" Not that I have a problem with that," He said, nipping at my neck. My hands automatically flew to his hair, clenching my fists in the soft strands." Just in slightly…..different circumstances."

His mouth covered mine, and I groaned, realizing how much I needed this. It felt exactly as it did all those times before, filled me with the same passion and desire, the need to be around him. And yet, it was still better, somehow; as if the memories of his kiss couldn't compare to the flesh, even after I'd experienced it time and again.

His hands crawled under my shirt, his fingers reaching for my bra clasp, and I pushed him away.

" No, Draco." I said, trying to catch my breath." We don't have enough time." He moaned in frustration, letting his head fall against the wall beside me.

" Can't you just tell your friends to-"

" I should be going." I said, cutting him, and the promise of profanity, off.

He narrowed his eyes at me, though his glares didn't carry the venom they used to anymore; at least, not when they were directed at me. I liked to take pride in that fact, though it would be dangerous to our code of secrecy if anyone else noticed.

" Wait, Hermione," He said, grabbing my arm." Five more minutes." I regarded him with a doubtful look, worried that Ginny would come looking for me, as I was never late, especially to a study session.

He widened his eyes, giving me a look reminiscent of a kicked puppy." Please?" I rolled my eyes, knowing I had lost the battle.

" Okay, I'll stay," I relented. The smile that bloomed on his face was worth every bit of my anxiety, and I smiled in return.

" Awesome," He said, pulling me towards him. I laughed, shaking my head at him.

" Am I going to regret teaching you that word?" His mischievous grin was the only answer I needed.

" Probably."

…

I stumbled from behind the tapestry ten minutes later, having finally managed to extract myself from our cocoon of happiness. Adjusting my rumpled clothing, I walked as quickly as I could towards the library, hoping Ginny wouldn't be too angry with my tardiness. I made it halfway there, hurrying along, when I bumped into something; or rather, some_one._

" Ginny!" I exclaimed, my head shooting up to see the familiar red-headed obstacle.

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you…" She trailed off, her cheerful expression fading into suspicion as she looked at me completely.

" Hmmm…" She mused, circling me like a lion stalking its prey.

" Your clothes are disheveled," She said, plucking at my shirt." And you've got this kind of glow around you, like you're really happy or…." She stopped cold, her mouth forming an 'o' of recognition that made me even more nervous.

" _And_ you have sex hair," She said in apparent amazement.

" I do not!" I cried out, insulted.

" Yes, you do," She repeated, adamant.

" I do not have…." I raised one hand to touch my hair, to show her that it wasn't any messier than it usually was, but my fingers got stuck when I tried to lower my hand. I struggled to pull them out, cursing Draco in my mind.

I'd finally extracted my fingers, when Ginny proclaimed," I know what it is! You're in love!"

I choked on my own spit, sending me into a whirlpool of entirely different problems.

" Ginny, that's ridiculous," I gasped between coughs. She looked entirely too smug, and I knew there was really no point in denying it. I sent murderous thoughts towards Draco, vowing to kill him when this was all over. If I was going down, I was dragging him with me.

" Ah, so there _is_ somebody!" I hadn't realized I'd spoken aloud until Ginny called me out on it. " I'm going to find out who it is." She said with horrifying finality.

" No, no, no, please don't do that, Gin," I rushed out, abandoning all thoughts of denial.

She frowned at me." Why? Oh, is it unrequited love? Because, if it is, that is absolutely adorable!" She cooed.

I cracked a smile, unable to help myself." No, it's definitely not that."

" But you admit there is someone." She asked, raising her eyebrows. Reluctantly, I nodded. She squealed in excitement, hooking her arm through mine.

" Oh, my God, this is wonderful! My best friend is in love!"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. " Yes, yes, can we just go study now?"

" Fuck studying!" She exclaimed." We are going to have a girl's night in. No homework, no boys, just us, some candy, and that Celine Dion cd that Lavender bought me for Christmas."

I laughed as she ran down the corridor, tugging me along with her.

…..

" Is it Seamus?" Ginny asked, piling eggs onto her plate. I shook my head, plopping down on the bench beside her.

" Ok, what about Dean?"

"Nope." I said, pouring pumpkin juice into my goblet.

" That's probably for the best. Dean's a good guy, but he's a terrible kisser." She shivered at the memory, and I chuckled.

" Well, is it Ron?"

" That ship sailed a long time ago, Ginny." I said, without a trace of sadness. It stung at the time, but I'd long since gotten over the heartbreak. We just didn't match in that aspect.

"I was just checking. It's not Neville, is it?" She said with caution, as if she were afraid to offend me if my answer were yes. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

" No, definitely not."

"Good. I love Neville to death, but I don't think he would be a good match for you. Besides," She cast a glance down the table, where the forgetful boy sat, chatting cheerfully with his arm around Luna, taking full advantage of the new rule; every student is free to sit at the table of their choosing." He looks pretty happy with who he has."

She suddenly tensed and looked at me in apprehension. " Please tell me it's not Harry."

I choked on a bite of toast, looking at her with wide eyes." What? No! I would never…. just, no!"

She sighed in relief." I don't think I could have forgiven you if it were. So, who else is there…?"

She tapped a finger on her chin, thinking.

" Are they a Slytherin?"

I gave her a guarded look, hoping she wouldn't push the subject.

"Definitely a Slytherin, then." She said, and I cursed my acting abilities, or lack there of.

" Probably a neutral one, or maybe reformed; you always did love lost causes."

I scowled, but didn't say anything, knowing she hadn't meant any harm.

" Is he handsome?"

I nodded emphatically, not entirely sure why I was helping her, but unable to deny the fact.

" Single? Or, at least, used to be?"

I nodded again, starting to wonder if she slipped Veritaserum into my juice.

" So, a handsome Slytherin that seems to be single…. What about Blaise Zabini?"

I shook my head from side to side quickly. I couldn't even imagine dating another Slytherin, let alone Draco's best friend.

" No? What about Theodore Nott?"

I shrugged," I've never even met him."

"Really? He's actually not half bad. I'll have to introduce you sometime." She said, and I wasn't even surprised that she knew all of these men personally.

" Okay. Um, I'm running out of eligible bachelors here… Oh," She looked at me shrewdly, judging me, watching for my reaction to what she was about to say.

" It's Mal-"

" Hey."

"Harry! Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him in relief.

" Hello, Hermione," He said, amused." If I knew you would miss me this much, I would over sleep more often"

I released him with a sheepish smile, and raised my eyes to Ginny, who was clearly not impressed by my avoidance.

" Oh, I was just asking Hermione who her new boyfriend was-" I clapped my hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

" You have a boyfriend? Since when?"

" Since the Halloween Ball," I sighed in defeat.

There was an unusual lull in conversation, and Ginny chose that moment to shout," Hermione Jean Granger! You've had a boyfriend for _six months_ and you haven't told me!"

Every pair of eyes in the Great Hall swung towards the three of us. I spun my head around, my heart sinking into my stomach, and I caught Draco's eye, giving him a frantic look. His expression was shocked, and I hoped no one saw our little stare exchange. Of course, this was too much to ask.

Ginny was too busy fuming, but Harry was too perceptive for his own good. He tapped his girlfriend's arm, grabbed mine, and led us both out of the Great Hall. It was silent the whole way out, and I could feel curious, judgemental eyes boring into me.

We opened the doors and stepped out, letting them swing shut behind us. Harry pulled us into a shadowed corner, and let go. Ginny was the first to speak.

" Hermione, how could you?" I stared guiltily at the stone floor.

" I tell you everything! And you can't even be bothered to tell me you have a boyfriend. For _six months!"_ I cringed at her shrill tone, knowing I probably deserved this. She was really going to freak out when she found out who it was.

" That's a long time, Hermione. A really long time, especially when you've never dated anyone for than a couple of months!"

" To be fair," I interjected." I've only dated two people in my life. Well, three, now."

" It doesn't matter! The point is- ugh! Harry, what do you think?" Ginny huffed, turning to the silent male. My best friend furrowed his brows at me, his green eyes hurt.

" Malfoy?" Was all he asked, though he already knew the answer. I nodded my head, apologetic.

" I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I was just afraid you would take it the wrong way, and-"

" Wait, Malfoy? You're dating Malfoy? What kind of shit is this?" Ginny shouted, enraged.

Just then, because life likes to chuck lemons at me for sport, the offending man pushed through the giant oak doors, exiting the Great Hall. He caught the end of Ginny's rant, whirled his head around, saw my angry friends, and quickly looked away, hurrying down the corridor.

"Stop!" Ginny called after him. He froze, giving her a deer-in-the-headlights look and curling a finger in on himself, as if asking 'me?'.

"Yes, you! Come with me." Ginny reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, tugging him along behind her.

" Get your filthy paws off of me! This shirt costs more than all of your possessions put together!"

" Gladly," She said once they arrived next to us, releasing her grip. He sidled over to me, standing close enough that his arm brushed mine.

" You have some really wonderful friends, Granger. So tactile." He whispered, leaning down so his lips kissed my ear. I tried to ignore the shivers running down my spine, and lightly elbowed him in the ribs. He rubbed them accusingly, but I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

" Disgusting," Ginny snarled.

I heard Draco clear his throat uncomfortably, and I ducked my head, ashamed.

" Look at them," She said to no one in particular." The way he whispered in her ear, and so casually place his arm on her waist that he still hasn't removed," I felt a weight I hadn't realized was there lift off my lower back, saw Draco's look of surprise. I guess it was a good thing we were never together in public, because things like this were definitely noticeable.

" And look at her," Ginny continued." She's practically glowing. How have we not noticed this before? It's absolutely revolting."She looked at her boyfriend, prompting him to agree with her.

" I don't really have a problem with it. I think it's kind of, um, sweet actually." Harry said, speeding through the final part, and I shot him a grateful smile. Ginny whirled on him, flabbergasted.

" But, but, but what about-" Ginny spluttered, unable to form a proper sentence.

" I do, however, have a problem with her keeping it a secret; at least from us, anyway. Although, I can understand why she was afraid to speak up about it." He gave Ginny a pointed look, and she closed her mouth, contrite.

" You're right. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She apologized." But don't think that means you're off the hook. You owe us an explanation."

" I-"

" It was me."

Three pairs of eyes whipped to Draco, who looked as if he just confessed to murder.

" I didn't want to say anything," He continued, swallowing hard. I had an irrational urge to kiss the knot in his throat as it bobbed, but if I did, this would be a very different conversation.

" She was ready, but I was afraid. I told her no."

Silence greeted his admission; an admission that, as we both knew, was entirely false. Harry broke the spell.

" As much as your new found courage surprises me," He said." I know for a fact, when Hermione is determined to do something, she doesn't take no for an answer. Even the Headmaster can attest to that, not to mention her parents."

Draco stared, unsure how to take this comment, and I was suspended in a moment of anxiety. And then he laughed, and deep, rich sound, like red wine and chocolate, and everything was right with the world.

" If that isn't the truest thing I have ever heard." He said with an affectionate grin at my answering pout.

"So, what really happened?" Harry asked with a warm smile.

" He was ready. He has been trying to persuade me for months; you wouldn't believe how creative he got." I blushed, remembering exactly what 'creative' meant, and Draco smirked. I ignored Ginny's gagging and continued.

"But I was scared. I didn't want to deal with the drama, or the explanations, so we kept it a secret. We met behind tapestries, had picnics in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, hid in empty classrooms-"

" I don't think they want to know about those times."

I shoved him and he laughed, walking back to my side and placing an arm around me.

" Shut up." I said playfully, unable to hide my grin.

" As repulsively romantic as all of this is," Harry said, " I'm going to have to tell you to back off for just a second. I'm not ready to see my pseudo-sister involved in sessions of P.D.A with you." Harry eyed Draco's arm meaningfully.

" What's P.D.A?" Draco asked.

" Public displays of affection." I answered. He 'ahh'd in understanding, and then an evil grin swept across his face.

"You mean, like this?"

I only had a few moments to wonder what he was thinking, before his hands were under my shirt.

"What the fu- NO! No, stop!" His long fingers began to tickle me, dancing across my skin, causing me to laugh and convulse uncontrollably.

"Or like this?" His hands left my stomach and I drew in a large breath, only to have it squeezed out again by his crushing hug. He held me there, rocking us back and forth until my face turned red. I could hear Harry and Ginny laughing in the background.

" Some..friends…..you are." I coughed out.

" Sorry!" The chourused, not sounding very apologetic.

Draco finally pulled back. He tilted my face towards his and brushed a curl off of my face, caressing my cheek. His eyes were soft, and I lost myself in them, like a raft in a stormy sea. He started to lean in and I closed my eyes in anticipation.

" They're going to kiss, aren't they?"

" I think so. Are we really going to watch this?"

" It's kind of cute, and romantic. Maybe you should take notes."

" I am not taking tips from _Malfoy_ on how to be a better boyfriend."

" Pity."

The corners of my mouth curled up in amusement, but they quickly dropped again when I heard Draco whisper," Or like this?"

And then his lips were on mine, searing and perfect.


End file.
